Reborn
by Myxa91
Summary: During Harry's sixth year he starts to have weird dreams, and it soon turns to something much worse then simple dreams.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter/Naruto_

_Just a crazy idée that hit me the other day, this version is the third one,that im satisfied with. The first two that I wrote got to complicated and I wanted to write a simple oneshot and not a multi chapter fanfic that I would finish in the end. _

_

* * *

_

Harry rolled over onto his back and sighed. This was the fifth night in a row that he couldn't get any sleep whatsoever, he felt like shit but still couldn't fall asleep. Deciding to give up on trying to go to sleep Harry got out of his bed, threw on his cloths for the day and walked down to the common room with his bag thrown over his shoulder. If he couldn't sleep he would get some studying done and have more free time later.

He had been at it for almost four hours when Hermione came down from the girls dorms and sat beside him. Together they waited another 30 minutes in silence just enjoying each other's company until Ron came down.

"Hey mate hard time sleeping again?"

"Yea I feel like crap, at least I'm done with almost half my homework we got yesterday"

"That's good harry, but shouldn't you go and see Madame Pomfrey about it, it's not good to lose so much sleep you know" Hermione added her two cents.

"I think I will Mione, but after the last classes today ok"

"Good, now can we please go down to breakfast I'm STARVING" Ron exclaimed.

The other two just shook their head and together they went down to breakfast. They were in the middle of their sixth year with Christmas only one month away. Harry barely made it through the day and as soon as the last class ended he went to the infirmary to get some dreamless seep potion from Madame Pomfrey. That night Harry slept soundly and peace fully for the first time in a long time. But his dreams were of the strangest things;

_A little boy practicing a fire jutsu to make his father proud…_

_Asking his older brother for help with training and getting a later in response…_

_Coming home from school to a massacre…_

_Graduation day, where he made Rookie of the year…_

Next morning Harry woke up feeling great and couldn't remember anything that he had dreamed about. Hermione seemed in a better mood now that harry was finally sleeping and Ron was glad that she had finally stopped nagging at him about his best mates' health. After that he didn't dream again for the two next nights, but on the third the dreams continued.

_Team placement day, getting useless teammates…_

_Passing the real test given by their sensei..._

_Their first mission outside the village…_

_Body moving on its own to take the hit for his teammate… _

_Awaking the Sharingan…_

_Entering the Chunin exams…_

_A deadly encounter in the forest of Death…_

This time when he woke up, he remembered more and although he felt great, he couldn't shake of that little feeling of unease but as the day continued on he forgot about it. He considered telling Hermione and Ron about it, but each time he tried to remember the weird dreams, he forgot more and more, after another grueling day of classes and homework the dreams continued.

_Making it through the preliminary match…_

_A month long training session, learning speed and Chidori…_

_The beginning of an invasion…_

_Seeing a monster…_

_A meeting between brothers…_

_Betraying his home for power…_

_The fight at the Valley of the End…_

Harry woke up with a gasp and tried to take in deep breaths to calm down his shaking body. With the dream still fresh in his mind, he quickly got out some parchment and a quill and wrote down the content of his most recent dream. Putting the paper away he went to sleep, promising himself to talk to his best friends the first thing he did next morning.

Next morning Hermione was already in the common room, when Ron and Harry came down the stairs.

"Ron I'm telling you I had a piece of parchment on my nightstand and whatever I wrote there is important but I can't remember what and I can't find the damned paper either" Harry exclaimed in frustration.

"Mate if you can't even remember what you wrote on it, then it isn't anything important" Ron mumbled still half asleep.

"Hey guys, did something happen" Hermione asked.

"Hey Mione" they both greeted her.

"Not much I just can't find the parchment that I wrote down something on when I woke up in the middle of the night, I get the feeling that whatever it was something important" Harry said

"Then I'm sure you will find it later"

And so another day passed and when Harry fell asleep the following night he continued to dream about:

_Studying under the Snake Sannin…_

_Team 7 reunion…_

_Orochimarus death…_

_A battle between brothers…_

_Learning the truth…_

_Fighting the 8-tails…_

_Attending the Kage Summit…_

Since he never could remember he stopped trying to convince Ron and Hermione about that whatever he was forgetting should be forgotten so easily. They stopped asking, wanting to give Harry sometime to himself.

It had now been a week and Harry felt at ease as he had not dreamed about anything and the feeling of dread was absent. The trio was on their way down to potions, making small talk about his or that. In the classroom they chose to sit in the back and waited for Professor Snape.

While Snape was lecturing about a theory behind a complex potion, Harry found himself nodding off and was asleep in a couple of seconds.

_Killing Danzo…_

_A second reunion with Team 7 and his ex-sensei…_

_An eye transplant…_

_Heading for Konoha…_

_A final encounter between former friends, brothers…_

_A devastating battle…_

_A repeat of the Valley of the End…_

After the dream had ended Harry tried to wake up and started panicking when he realized that he couldn't. It was pitch black around him and something in that darkness around him made him feel fear like never before. Then suddenly he heard an insane laughter and saw two gleaming red eyes, different from Voldemort's because these had a six pointed star instead of pupils. The last thing harry heard was a quietly muttered Tsukuyomi before everything went black.

* * *

Snape was pissed, no he was beyond pissed. That ungrateful brat thought that he could fall asleep in HIS class and get away with it. No, as fast as he woke up Gryffindor´s Golden Boy, he would assign him detention until graduation and take 1000 points of Gryffindor for his insolence.

"Oh look professor he is waking up" Hermione said and pointed to Harry.

Snape´s mouth tinned even more as the boy lazily sat up and starched his arms behind his back. At this point Snape was seething in anger.

"POTTER WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Harry just looked at Snape with a bored look in his eyes and muttered "Hn"

"Hey mate get a grip on yourself or you will be in serious trouble" Ron said and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry's next words choked everyone.

"Get you filthy hands of off me before I tear them of you" in a cold tone of voice.

While everybody had dumbstruck looks on their faces Harry stood up and tried to make his way out of the classroom.

"Where do you think you are going you worthless brat, have you completely lost it, just as pathetic as you parents" at this Harry stopped.

"Never ever insult my parents you piece of thrash" he hissed out before turning to face Snape. But before Snape could do anything, Harry made some motion whit his hands and stated to shed his skin. The students in the class were horrid by what they saw. When he finished he no longer looked like the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Instead his hair was no longer completely black, but had a blue tint to it. He now had bangs framing his face, standing up in the back. His once green eyes had turned to an obsidian color and his skin had become paler.

His cloths had also changed so instead of the Hogwarts uniform he was dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt, which was open at the torso, with a small crest on the collar. He wore black pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope around his waist, tied in a bow.

"Harry what happened to you?" Hermione asked in concern looking at him with a slight bit of fear.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke"

"Come on mate, this isn't funny"

Sasuke didn't ever bother listening as he went through some hand signs, brining his hands up to his mouth he said in a low whisper; **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** and a huge fireball appeared and burned Snape and others that were standing in front of him alive. Chaos ensued, students screamed and tried to get out of the dungeon, but before they could they were either torched by fire or stuck down by knifes. After Sasuke was done killing everybody in the room, he calmly made his way out of there using Harry's memories of the place.

When the scene was discovered later by the headmaster and headmistress the only thing that was left beside burned furniture and corpses was a sign on the wall, that of the Uchiha crest.


End file.
